


Inaction and Placidness

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short One Shot, a little of dark humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A sharp gaze, lax stance, and motionless. A passerby would find this to be unsettling and uncomfortable.





	Inaction and Placidness

Homura figured that she should be more outgoing and friendly since Madoka had sacrificed her physical form for the good of humanity. Keep some of her alive by ways of imitating her personality. But these things were not easy to shake, and at times Homura found it more trouble than what it was worth.

And of course that would send her down the other emotion she was well acquainted with - shame. If Madoka would be able to see her then she would have told Homura that it was okay to be herself but no such voice could reach Homura at the moment.

In her musing she happened to glance up and she locked eyes with someone. Homura looked him up and down. Student, different uniform. Tall. Standard haircut, clean. Lean, probably muscular, but Homura wasn't really the judge on that sort of thing. It was hard to measure how much your muscles changed when you were essentially a zombie.

The boy had a pretty sharp gaze too. His eyes were darkened by bags, and there was a compression pad taped to his cheek. Homura noticed that his hand was wrapped in gauze.

Definitely a delinquent.

But still Homura didn't look away. It was like if she were to break the gaze then it meant she had lost something. Or maybe there was something that she wanted to learn, however abstract, that could only be gained by staring at the boy. 

In any case, Kyubey walked up and found her when he wasn't able to telepathically communicate with Homura. And the intensity of the gaze that she was hypothetically battling with this boy, something that could have gone on and on if nobody was to break it up, made Kyubey finally experience an emotion: fear.

It sent many scenarios through him, none of which ended well. The most incomprehensible one was Homura and the boy forging an alliance by her getting rid of Kyubey in some way and the boy shoveling the remains into a fire pit so that they burned to ashes.

It was too much for Kyubey and his entire body went into shock. He took a few stumbling steps and fell over, motionless.

This went unnoticed by Homura, because the boy said, "Laundry," and he turned around and ran. Only then did Homura look down and spot the dead alien. She picked up Kyubey's remains by the scruff of the neck and threw it into the nearby river.

If the new Kyubey wanted to get his remains he would have to swim for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke, "Homura and Nozaki defeating Kyubey with their stoic personalities" when complaining about something but then the idea decided to haunt me.


End file.
